In the prior art, a so-called layer transfer process is preferably used for the production of SOI (silicon on insulator) wafers or structures.
In a first process step, an ion species which is formed into a gas at raised temperatures is introduced by an implantation process into a first semiconductor substrate. The oxidation of the first semiconductor substrate takes place in a further process step. The bonding of the oxide-coated first semiconductor substrate with a second substrate takes place in a further process step. A heat treatment of the produced substrate stack takes place after the bonding process. The heat treatment leads to a fracture along the first semiconductor substrate. After the fracture, the layer thus produced still adheres with its oxide layer to the second semiconductor substrate, whereas the main part of the first semiconductor substrate can be removed. This process is known in particular under the name smart cut process. The smart cut process is described in particular in publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,564A.
The recombination of the substrate stack parts parted from one another shortly before represents a frequently occurring problem in the prior art. The renewed parting of the two substrate stack parts from one another is relatively difficult and costly.